Texting in Song
by CrazyIsTheClue
Summary: Blaine and Kurt get bored in class without each other and they start texting, but not in the usual way.   Fluff. PWP. No Sexting! Sorry xD  I really suck at summaries...and titles apparently. xD  Enjoy 33


**SongMance 33**

**A.N.:** Ok…this is just a cute tiny little idea I got from texting with a friend of mine and since I'm suffering of severe Klaine deprivation…yeah well :D I must warn you it is absolutely pointless fluff…pwp…something something…I apologize in advance ;) That's what happens when there's a hellatus on Glee and I am sleep deprived :D Just had to get this out of my head…

**Story Notes:** Fluffy One Shot…Kurt and Blaine are bored and miss each other in class so they text…pretty normal huh? When has anything with these two ever been normal? xD Will mostly consist of short messages with tiny bits of reaction…K+

xxXxxXxxXxxXxx

Blaine's texts

_Kurt's texts_

**Other stuff**

xxXxxXxxXxx

Soo…I hope you like it…enjoy 33

**Disclaimer:** I do…unfortunately…not own Chris or Darren, I do also not own Glee or any of the amazing songs used…and I do not pretend to. I only own my mistakes…I'll check it over in the morning when I don't feel like I'm about to doze off…xD

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine was sitting in class and he stared at the clock for the 7<strong>**th**** time in one minute…he couldn't believe that time could go by so slow. He prayed that the clock had gotten stuck, but he doubted it. His thoughts drifted off to his beautiful boyfriend who was now most likely sitting in class, probably staring out of the window at McKinley watching the sun sparkle on the green leaves of the trees and then Kurt's eyes would light up and he would smile when he spotted some tulips growing near to the pathway…**

**His thoughts drifted off and suddenly he pulled out his phone and typed.**

'Sitting in my class, just drifting away, staring into the windows of the world. I can't hear the teacher his books don't call me at all. I can't see the bad boys trying to get some play…'cause I love your smile…'

**Kurt jumped a little when his phone buzzed in the pockets of his very tight jeans and startled him from his daydreaming. He couldn't help but smile as he saw who the text was from. He quickly opened it, thanking heaven for sitting in the far back corner of the classroom where no one ever paid attention to him.**

**He shook his head as he recognized the song his boyfriend had borrowed the lyrics from. He smiled before he composed his reply. Two could play this game. Let's see who runs out first.**

'_I'm missing you so much can't help it, I'm in love, a day without you is like a year without rain…'_

**He hit sent and waited for the reply.**

**Blaine smiled as his phone buzzed and he saw that he had a message from Kurt. He looked around but the other students didn't seem to notice although he could swear that Wes had just sighed exasperatedly on the chair in front of him.**

**He opened the message and grinned even wider. Kurt was going with it. Well then…it's on.**

'I'm here without you baby, but you're still on my lonely mind. I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time…'

'_This is life without you, learning how to miss you, I guess I need to know, how it feels like…'_

'If I could, then I would I'll go wherever you will go. Way up high or down low I'll go wherever you will go…'

'_Here's a song when I imagine us together. Here's a song for when we talk too much and I forget my words: Heaven can wait up high in the sky, it's you and I. Heaven can wait deep down in your eyes, I'm yours tonight…'_

'Reaching for the phone 'cause I can't fight it anymore and I wonder if I ever cross your mind, for me it happens all the time. It's a quarter after one I'm all alone and I need you now…'

'_Boy, I can't seem to get you outta my head, but there's something about you that makes me smile. Don't change, I like the way you make me feel...'_

'You're the air that I breathe, girl you're all that I need and I wanna thank you, lady. You're the words that I read. You're the light that I see and your love is all that I need...'

'_Every day and every night I just want you by my side, feels like I'm on cloud nine that's how good I feel inside. Everything with you is right, wanna spend my whole life with you...'_

'I've been waiting all my life to love you all that time I was dreaming of you...'

'_Anywhere we go we're home, if we are there together, like dark turning into day. Somehow we'll come through now that I've found you...Love will find a way...'_

'And in this crazy life and through these crazy times it's you, it's you. You make me sing. You're every line. You're every word. You're everything...'

'_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air. Can't live, can't breathe with no air. It's how I feel whenever you ain't there. It's no air, no air...'_

'It's been so long that I haven't seen your face. I'm tryna be strong, but the strength I have is washing away. It won't be long before I get you by my side and just hold you, tease you, squeeze you tell you what's been on my mind...'

'_You're everything I am. Everything I am. You're all I'll ever be. You are all there is to me and what it's all about _

_I cannot live without you...'_

'I never thought that dreams came true, but you showed me that they do. You know that I learn something new every day I love you...'

'_I love you. Love doesn't come in a minute, sometimes it doesn't come at all. I only know that when I'm in it  
>it isn't silly, love isn't silly, love isn't silly at all...'<em>

"**Ok that's it!" Wes suddenly exclaimed loudly and snatched Blaine's phone away from him.**

"**Wha...hey!" Blaine glared at him.**

"**If that thing buzzes one more time I'm gonna throttle Kurt with his scarf the next time I see him!"**

"**How do you know I texted with Kurt?" **

**Blaine chose to ignore the looks his two best friends shot each other as he tried to get his phone back without the teacher noticing. Wes read through his messages, made a gagging sound and handed Blaine's phone to David who soon joined him. Blaine just glared at them. It didn't get him his phone back though.**

**When the lesson ended Blaine jumped up and grabbed his phone rushing out of the room but not without glaring at Wes and David who shook their heads in unison as they looked after him.**

"**It's worse than we thought...these two are so sweet they're gonna give me serious cavities..." David muttered while Wes just went on staring disbelievingly.**

**xxXxxXxxXxx**

"**They did what?" Kurt laughed.**

"**Yeah, yeah just you laugh...you didn't have to put up with them..." Blaine grumbled into the phone.**

"**Well...Wes did threaten to kill ME right?"**

"**Mhh..."  
><strong>

"**Oh Gaga...I love you...even when you're being grumpy..." Kurt laughed.**

"**I love you too." Blaine replied with a small smile and they changed their topic towards something less frustrating than his two crazy best friends.**

* * *

><p><strong>End Notes:<strong> Ok...If you read this you actually made it to the end...I'm impressed xD

I have absolutely no idea what came over me...I'm almost certain I'll regret putting this online when I wake up tomorrow...well later today...I hope you somewhat enjoyed it xD Not long until Glee is back *squee* Well drop me a line and tell me what you think... ;D 33 CITC


End file.
